1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to color registration of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of controlling performance of auto color registration (ACR) of a color image forming apparatus in which it is determined whether or not an ACR control condition of the color image forming apparatus for printing an image on a recording medium, such as a color photocopier, a printer, a multifunction printer, etc., is satisfied, and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing machine, such as a printer, a photocopier, etc., projects a light signal corresponding to image information onto a photosensitive body charged to a uniform potential by using an exposing unit (exposer) to form an electrostatic latent image, develops the electrostatic latent image by using a developing unit (developer) to form a toner image, transfers the toner image to a recording medium directly or through an intermediate medium, and applies pressure and heat to the toner image to fuse the toner image to the recording medium, thereby printing an image.
To print a color image, a color toner image is formed by overlapping yellow (Y), cyan (C), magenta (M), and black (K) toner. To provide a high-quality image, a color toner image in which toner images of the respective colors accurately overlap is formed by precisely controlling a printing process. To this end, detection and adjustment of a color registration error is necessary. Color-specific registration marks are formed on a recording medium. The color-specific registration marks are detected by using a sensor, and a color registration error is calculated by using the difference in detection time therebetween.